In The Wraiths Shadow
by LadyShadoria
Summary: A mysterious ghost appears in Valoran wrecking havoc, but ending cought in strong magics of Leagues summoners with two options: Live as Champion or Die as Monster. Accepting offer to join league for now, she prepares for her new challenge and new life as Champion on Fields of Justice.


There has been a stir in Valoran recently. An anonymus being has appered in runetera its origin unknown and has been wrecking havoc ever since its first sightings two weeks ago. Best mages of runetera teamed up to take the unknown thing down but effortlessly. The being was so strong and yet unstoppable untill League intefered. The dark wicked ghost has been stopped and caged by strongest summoners of League but given the chance to join the league.

The Master Summoner: I dont know who you are, I dont know what you are, but we give you a chance to join League and prove your skills on fields of justice or die here and now!

Since first sightings of this ghost like beeing no one has heard it talk but now it shows evidence of inteligence.

Wicked Ghost: Hmmmm... I will join your stupid league, but you shant contain me forever... she said with serious yet dark voice then she dissapeared.

Few days after:

Two summoners talking about newest events:

PREDGAMERXXXL: Did you hear the news about that ghost ?

Feliksa: Yeah, well some of it, not all, its confidential, they keep it quiet, but apparently she accepted to join the league.

PREDGAMERXXXL: Cool isnt it but i think no summoner will want to plaz with her as i hear. And also champions avoid any encounter with her...after few minutes of silence pred starts talking again

PREDGAMERXXXL: Oh Feli?

Feliksa(confused): Huh?

PREDGAMERXXXL: I almost forgot to ask but did you hear new summoner has yoined our ranks. Apparently she is good but they say she is bit creepy...pred talks exciteldy and makes a „Creepy" face and emphrases it with moving his fingers

Feliksa: I didnt hear that! She says excitedly... Well tell me more! She demands

PREDGAMERXXXL: Well not much is known about her only that she is really good at controling Brand The Burning Vengeance and i think her name is something like Luna or something like that...deap in thought trying to remember her name...No actually its Lunaria, im pretty sure its Lunaria.

Feliksa: Well it sounds creepy a bit.

PREDGAMERXXXL: It does a bit yeah

Another summoner joins them.

PREDGAMERXXXL: Jakoro my friend... pred exclaims cheerfully and jumps on his best friend...How ya doin mate?

Jakoro: Get of me will ya! Im fine, but did you hear about...he gets cut out by both Feli and Pred: Yeah we did new summoner new champ... after saying it in same voice they all lough and turn to go back into institute to get ready for next fight..

Few hours later outside of institute that is caped in fresh snow

The new champion has appered in a clearing near institute that leads to forest howering into it trying to ignore pressistant follower.

The Ghost: Your presence annoys me fool! She exclaims angryly

Thresh: Well you are top topic at institute i had to fint out what all that fuss was about... he laughs wickedly

The Ghost: Oh nice i already have fans how exciting! She says sarcasticly

Thresh: Well you are an walking soul its not your place to be walking but being in my lantern! Thresh says evidently gettin angry and annoyed

The Ghost:What then you think i will serve you, not a chance fool! She shouts and turns to float away but is cought by threshs iron grip

Thresh: You think i will let you leave that easyly witch, not a chance! First you tell me who you are and what you are!

The Ghost: Hahahaha(she laughs wickedly then turns serious) Not a chance fool, you cant contain me!

Thresh: We will see about that! with that said he walks away

After her little chatter with Thresh she finds a little clearing inside forest to rest her tortured old mind but instead she spots a female figure nerby so she decides to scare off the introuder

The Ghost: I didint know they would send a summoner to watch over every move i make! She says

Lunaria: Like i care about you! Pf, i just came here to get away from that fuss. Such noise these summoners are. Talking about new rumors, everytime i look i can see only glares

The Ghost: tell me about it! Got that idiot with lantern to follow me earlier

Lunaria: So can i guess you are new one here too?

The Ghost: Yeah i am, newest toy that league got themselves

Lunaria: Quite well said, so what did you do

The Ghost: Been killing and feeding off poor human souls, fell through rift between worlds and came here.. it was haven before those fools captured me

Lunaria: Yeah they do that for peace through runetera, such bullshit. Some day noxus and demacians in league will probably kill eachothers

The Ghost: Indeed, i would like to see that, such chaos...she stops midsentence thinking for a moment... we are alike summoner and it surprises me someone from league thinks like that...she smiles bit evilish

Lunaria: I get that as compliment champion but name's Lunaria

The Ghost: Well then Lunaria, you may call me Shadoria.

Lunaria: And you live to that name...she stops, thinking...it sounds dark

Shadoria: It wasnt always like this. I used to have a body but i searched for more power, to hold that power i had to lose my physical form... she explains

Lunaria: Hm, something like Xerath i guess... she says thinking

Shadoria: That blue chained thing?

Lunaria: Yeah like him but i think if they didnt get him here he could rip this world appart with only spark of his magic.

Shadoria: Indeed he could, but we are all prisoners here, but our time will come...one day...one day we shall be free!

The two say their excuses and walk away from each other. Not long after Shadoria finds Thresh waithing for her at clearing they first had talked

Thresh: It took you long to come back, i guess you found some company...he laughs

Shadoria: Out of my way pest! I have no time for fools like you!

Thresh: Well, well, well you know how to be rude, dont you... he exclaims couriously and apparently amused by her changing moods

Shadoria: Give it up, i have no time for this! And witha that said she dissapeares with kind of banshee scream

She returns to her domain only to be called to meet Master Summoner in hall in thirty minutes.

Grand hall, a spaceus room filled with best summoners and mostly all champions it looks like gigantic court and apparently she is the guilty one.

The Master Summoner: Quiet! ...he shouts over chrowds chattering noise, then lowers it speaking to Shadoria...Now being explain your self to the League!

Shadoria: I have nothing to explain to you...she said angryly, then she continued in voice full of authority... My name is Shadoria and i shall be known as Banshee Queen!Thats all you need to know!

The Master Summoner: So be it! Wellcome to the League of Legends Shadoria!


End file.
